Heretofore, it has been known to provide a bag for the storage and carrying of food with an attached napkin, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,756, wherein the napkin is attached to the bag by a seam allowing separation of the napkin from the bag.
It has also been known to provide a combination bag and napkin, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,265, wherein the bag is convertible to a napkin for use while eating. The bag maintains the bag configuration by use of pressure-sensitive non-drying adhesive which also serves to attach the napkin to a person's clothing.
It has been further known to provide a commuter's apron capable of containing food and drink spillage in an automobile, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,968.
It has also been known to provide a container capable of holding foods and being in combination with a compartment mounted on the front panel of the container to hold condiments such as ketchup and facilitate the use of the ketchup when consuming the contents of the food in the container, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,631.
It has been further known to provide a bag of flexible material for packaging an edible food product and supporting the product for eating purposes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,534. Further, the bag is foldable outwardly about the package to provide a skirt covering the consumer's hand.
It has also been known to provide a disposable tray for use with an infant car seat wherein the tray is formed from a sack containing food stuff such as might be provided by a fast-food restaurant, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,266. Additionally, the sack includes panels that may be separated from other panels along perforations to facilitate the wrapping of the panels around the crossbar of the car seat to hold the tray in place.